


Dragon's Ride

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The match was insane and Galar had calmed down. Leon won again. Lance lost. On the train ride back to Postwick, the train experiences a sudden halt. When Lance realises he has more than one challenge to get over, things go downhill.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 4





	Dragon's Ride

Everyone on the train was casually chatting away. Lance and Leon had a table to themselves and were getting to know each other better.

"...so after Loreli realised it was me, she chased me around on her Lapras, who was using Ice Beam to try and FREEZE ME! It was INSANE!" Lance finished his story. Leon tried to hold back his laughter, but failed. Lance started to laugh as well.

"I wouldn't mind an ice Lance." He responded. Lance stopped laughing and pouted.

Suddenly, the train stopped. Lance jolted forward a little as he was facing the direction the train was going. Leon looked around and got up.

"Why did we stop? Are we there?" He asked.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We apologise for the sudden stop in our journey, but our fuel amount was underestimated. Please hang tight as we are working as quick as we can to get fuel sent over. Thank you."_

After the announcement, everyone started to chat again.

"Not enough fuel? Unbelievable." Lance leaned back and crossed his arms.

"One sec, gotta take a leak." Leon went over to the train's bathroom, which was past another carriage. A couple of minutes passed and Leon walked back. "Been keeping that in for a while." He chuckled.

The two continued for a further 20 minutes before another announcement came through.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Some more unfortunate news. The train's bathroom has been clogged up and we won't be able to fix it until we get to the next station. Portable toilets will come round for those who are desperate within the next two hours. Thank you."_

"You're joking. What if I gotta leak again?" Leon groaned. Lance, on the other hand, was more worried.

He just realised he had to go to the bathroom, and he had to go _badly._ This was bad timing. The _worst_ timing.

The minutes went by slowly. Leon was sharing some other stories and Lance was trying to listen in, but his near full bladder was going against him and was twitching often. His hands rested on his closed thighs.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"About an hour, why?"

"When do you think we can get to the station?"

"You don't have a flight until tomorrow, you're staying at my place, remember?"

"Yeah..." Lance sighed.

"So, why do you want to get to the station so bad?"

"Well, you see I kinda have to..." The Johto champion stop mid sentence, too embarrassed to say out loud. Leon then realised what he meant.

"Ohh, gotta piss, eh? Don't worry, you should be ok, it'll probably take another two hours tops." Leon gave a warm smile. Lance let out a whine and grabbed his crotch as a wave hit his bladder. It was going to be full in a matter of minutes.

"One problem...I have to go _really badly..._ " Lance's response sent sirens off in Leon's head.

"Just hold on, they said portable toilets will be handed round." After the Galar champion responded, Lance sighed once again.

He just had to wait.

After what seemed like days (when it was actually another hour and a half later), Lance was really struggling. He could barely keep still. Luckily, no one had really noticed except one or two people, but they ignored him. Two staff members appeared and were handing out the one thing he so desperately needed.

They had the portable toilets.

"Oh, you're Johto's champion, right?" The female staff member asked. Lance just nodded. She immediately noticed his position. "Oh dear. Here, take this." She put the last portable toilet she had on the table and walked away. Lance had a look around, ready to get his relief, when he noticed the male staff member, a mother and her little daughter, pre school age.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have any more." The staff member gave an empathetic look.

"Mummy! I cannot hold it!" The little girl cried.

"Just hold on a little longer sweetie!" The mother looked around. Lance got up with one hand still on his crotch and the other holding the portable toilet. He gave it to the mother.

"Here, she can use this one." He tried to give a warm smile, but a sudden jolt of pain stopped him and his other hand returned to his crotch.

"Thank you so much, Champion Lance! Oh, but you look awfully desperate yourself, are you sure you'll be ok?" The mother gave a concerned look to the Johto Champion.

"I'll be fine, your daughter needs it more than me." He answered. The little girl sighed as she used it. Lance went back to Leon, squirming like crazy. After a minute or so, the staff members went around quickly.

"Is everybody alright now?" The female staff member asked. Everyone answered positively, but Lance didn't answer.

"We're one short." Leon answered. When the staff noticed, they both panicked a little. Both went up to the two Champions.

"I thought you received one." The female staff member pointed out. Lance gestured to the little girl.

"Gave it to that pre schooler." He answered. The two staff members looked at each other, then back at Lance.

"How long can you wait?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes max." His answer made the staff members panic more.

"What can we do???" The male paced back and forth. Anyone having an accident on the train was just a small fault, but for a _Champion,_ They needed to figure something out and very quickly.

Those ten minutes were the slowest of his entire life. Lance was using all of his strength to keep his bladder shut, which could burst any second. The staff needed to come up with an idea, **_now._**

It wasn't the staff members who came up with an idea, though. It was the little girl, who had overheard.

"What about a coffee cup? There should be extra large ones." She suggested. The staff members rushed to where the cart was. They came back with an extra large coffee cup and the lid. They quickly handed them to the bursting Champion, who sat down in his seat, undid his zipper and buttons and prepared the cup.

He got an instant release, shooting out like a cannon. He let out a loud, almost orgasmic, sigh of relief. It felt amazing for him to finally relax and empty himself. Unfortunately, since he held so much in, even with an extra large cup, it was starting to over flow onto the floor. None of it got on his clothes or seat.

"Whoa, whoa, you're flooding it!" Leon was shocked, taking a peak underneath the table to see the puddle spreading.

"I can't stop, it feels so good..." Lance smiled, and shut his eyes. The staff members came back with some paper towels and latex gloves. It took anither minute or so for Lance to finally finish and he popped the lid on the drenched cup. Leon was in complete shock.

"How much were you holding in???"

"More than I ever have before." Lance chuckled. The staff members quickly cleaned the area. Within five minutes, the train was moving again.

Hopefully, no one would remember. Leon will, though.


End file.
